


This Was Just As Hard

by sottovocexo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Coping, Daisysous, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Sousy, Spoilers, Timequake, daisy x daniel, daisy x sousa, daisysousa, daniel x daisy, dousy, sousa x daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 7x10: Takes place immediately after the events of 7x10. Daniel goes to find Daisy, who hasn't left Jiaying's side. He consoles her.
Relationships: Jiaying & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	This Was Just As Hard

_You knew it still hurts underneath my scars from when they pulled me apart..._  
_But what you did was just as dark..._  
_Darling, this was just as hard as when they pulled me apart..._

"Where's Daisy?" It was Daniel's first question. May glanced back at him and shook her head. It wasn't good.

Daisy was in the hall with Jiaying. Daisy was in the hall hunched over Jiaying's body. Daisy was in the hall, a crumpled paper ball, her hands on her face holding back tears. Daniel instinctively dropped to his knees and felt for a pulse on Jiaying. Because of course he wouldn't give up. He would carry everyone home if he could.

Daisy didn't take her eyes off her mother, even as Daniel sighed and pulled away, his gaze focused on her.

"Daisy..." he said, her name on his lips only a whisper, a condolence for what she'd lost. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, hesitant to pull her in, but he wanted her to know she wasn't alone.

Daisy traced lines on Jiaying's face, lines where she remembered her scars from when they pulled her apart. All day she had braced herself for a fight of forgiveness, because what Jiaying had done was just as dark. But instead she was at a loss, fighting for breath. Daisy's grief stained her cheeks as tears, reddening her eyes and fueling her fire against Nathaniel. Daniel's hand stayed firmly on her arm, his grip steady.

She turned into him, her head on his chest and her tears on his shirt. He could feel his bones shaking beneath her sobs.

"Hey, it's okay..." he said, though it wasn't because the timeline was screwed, because so were they. Because Jiaying had happened before and had happened again.

She gripped his shoulders, her sobs loud but wordless. He wrapped his arms tightly around her back, his chin in the crook of her neck.

"I'm here," he said softly, solidly.

He'd lost everyone he knew in an instant, but only once and without the hard part of goodbyes. Daisy had lost her mother twice with barely a hello, and that was harder. Just as hard as when they'd been pulled apart before: when Daisy was an infant, while standing on opposite sides of a war, and at the hands of HYDRA.

So Daniel held her until May came. May helped him lift Jiaying off the ground, then Daniel lifted Daisy too. He vowed to always pick her back up when they pulled her apart. 

When Daisy became too weak--no, not weak; not her--when she became too tired, the floor beneath them stopped quaking. The walls stopped shaking. The Lighthouse became still and silent.

But not for long. As soon as the team returned with Kora in tow, Daisy's fire returned, a blaze bigger than even her sister's. He stood right with her, stayed at her side. Daniel was there to pick her back up, but not put out her fire. 

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously very inspired by these Taylor Swift lyrics from "Hoax." Does it not sound just like Cal and Jiaying? How HYDRA pulled her apart, but Cal's evil streak was just as dark. It also rings so true for Daisy and Jiaying--Daisy has been through the ringer, but Jiaying's betrayal was just as hard. And so, too, was losing her again. It's probably a little too on the nose, but I'm tired and wanted to write this up right away!
> 
> (Also, the lyric "no other shade of blue will do" is a fun nod to *the shirt.* You can't convince me otherwise.)


End file.
